


A summer afternoon

by ColdStarsAndStones



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Actual nurse thomas jefferson, Caretaking, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Queerplatonic Relationships, Sickfic, Violins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6921856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdStarsAndStones/pseuds/ColdStarsAndStones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Martha are sick again. Thomas makes sure they enjoy the afternoon as much as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A summer afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> I always felt that with james and martha being notorious for being sick like all the time, tjeff would be pretty well versed in caring for them. Anyway here you go!

"Hello, my loves. How are you feeling?"  
Thomas Jefferson peered through the door to his guest room and took a peek inside. His eyes found the two beds stationed on either side of a large window, and consequently, the bed's very sick inhabitants.  
On the left side was James madison, his colleague and best friend whom he cared for deeply. The man in question perked up at the sound of thomas's voice and looked over with a tired smile. On the right was Martha, his darling wife. She was currently dozing lightly, having not heard her husband enter. Thomas smiled at the sight and entered the room, a slave behind him with soup and rags. They set down the tray and left.  
James yawned and sniffled. "Good morning. And Im fine, thank you," he greeted warmly.  
"Good. Well, lets get some soup into you." He began to spoon the man soup, despite his protests.  
After a while, James simply rolled his eyes and accepted the caretaking. After ingesting a good amount, Thomas hummed in approval before planting a light, congratulatory kiss on his lips.  
Martha woke up soon after.  
"Good morning dear," She yawned." Taking care of us as always."  
"Of course."  
Thomas was no stranger to caring for his loved ones when they were ill. With James's constantly fluctuating health, and Martha's weakness from frequent childbirth, he had taking care of them down to a science.  
It was no secret that Thomas Jefferson had a weakness for those under the weather. James could quite clearly recall a cabinet meeting where hamilton had come in with a high fever and jefferson had demanded he be sent home with tissues, soup and an order for bedrest. He could distinctly remember the sheer confusion on everyones features. Thomas would deny it if anyone brought it up.  
After giving Martha her soup, which she insisted on eating herself thank you very much, and a kiss, Thomas made to leave the room.  
"Do not fret. I'll be right back." As soon he left, James settled back into bed, belly still warm from the chicken broth and contemplated his current relationship status.  
He, Thomas and Martha had eased into a more open connection with each other more recently. While he was extremely fond of her, and she of him, the real one who brought them together was their current caretaker.  
She was his wife, the love of his waking days. Even through his more insufferable moments, she loved him with all of her patient and understanding heart.  
James and thomas were the best of friends. While martha and thomas spent the days in the publics eye, he and james spent the nights away from it. Their deep and affectionate comradery had drifted to something a bit more mysterious in nature. It was something that James could only define as being a far cry from a simple friendship and being just shy of something romantic, but never quite there.  
Thomas had always playfully regarded them as platonic soulmates. He always was better than words than James. They knew that they could never be outfront with their queerly quixotic bond, should it be confused for sodomy. Then again, mabye it should be.  
The slight squeek of the door hinges gently shook him out of his thoughts. The man in question entered the room again carrying a long wooden object by his side. James couldn't help but smile as he realized the identity of the object in question.  
"Ah, my love, you spoil us," chuckled Martha from her bed. " Oh, but how I wish I could accompany you." She gazed sadly at the piano in the corner.  
Some nights when thomas took to playing his violin, Martha would follow along on piano. The result was a soft melody of warmth and beauty that made james want to sing to the heavens his love for them both.  
Thomas laughed. "Do not be silly Mrs. Jefferson, this afternoon I will be playing for the both of you." She tried to protest, but was interrupted by a sneeze, not completely unlike a kittens. Sighing, she settled back down and closed her eyes.  
The violinist readied his bow. "Any requests?"  
James looked outside and saw the sun a good arms length above the horizon while a light breeze russled the leaves on the nearby trees. It made him feel peaceful. He sniffled.  
"Something light and airy perhaps? To fit the mood of the day," suggested James. Thomas nodded.  
"Your wish is my command." He began to play.  
Both James and Martha began to snuggle down into their warm blankets and let the music, like the warm afternoon sun shining in from the window, envelope them completely, letting them forget their pounding headaches and stuffy noses. A yawn escaped James's mouth. His half conscious brain felt conflicted between falling asleep and hearing more of the nice, light and almost uplifting tone coming from the center of the room.  
In the end, his tired body won the argument, and he closed his eyes and began to drift in and out of sleep for the rest of the evening.  
He was sure at one point that a pair of stubbly lips had grazed his cheek and that a masculine, but tender voice had whispered Into his ear, "Sweet dreams, Jemmy."  
He finally fell into a deep slumber and, indeed, had many a sweet dream that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, it really helps the author out when given feedback!!!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
